Various means have been used in the prior art to "safe" and "arm" a grenade. Prior art grenade fuze devices frequently utilized a so-called "mouse-trap" feature in order to initiate an impact type detonator. The problem with some of these prior art grenade fuzes devices was that the detented spring biased striker and primer system could become unreliable primarily because they were subject to environment deterioration. Frequently prior art devices were found to be unsafe to use because of premature malfunction due to the inadvertent omission of a delay train or a critical portion of the safing mechanism. In order to overcome the inadvertent omission of a delay train element from a grenade fuze and in order to insure that it would not malfunction, prior art devices were usually subject to costly X-ray and visual inspections. The problem with X-ray inspection of prior art fuzes having dashpot timers was that it was very difficult to differentiate the missing, less dense materials, such as a fluid from the dense metal structural elements of the fuze.